Solar Energy
The renewable energy sector and specifically solar technology, is becoming a rapidly burgeoning industry in our modern world. The energy crisis is here and everyone is looking for answers. People everywhere from to high end eco architects to the modern handy-man, are embracing the technology and are actively seeking engineering know-how on the subject. Solar Energy and Power Solar energy is the light and heat from the Sun that has been harnessed by humans since ancient times using a range of ever-evolving technologies. Solar power technologies provide electrical generation by means of heat engines or photovoltaics. Once converted its uses are only limited by human ingenuity. A partial list of solar applications includes: *· space heating and cooling through solar architecture *· potable water via distillation and disinfection *· daylighting *· hot water *· thermal energy for cooking *· high temperature process heat for industrial purposes Solar Radiation Solar radiation (along with secondary solar resources, such as, wind and wave power, hydroelectricity and biomass) account for most of the available renewable energy on Earth. Only a minuscule fraction of the available solar energy is used. (Source: Wikipedia and The Green Living Guy ) [http://www.seia.org/ SEIA - Solar Energy Industries Association]'' – [http://www.seia.org/ ''www.seia.org]'' '' SEIA is the US trade association for solar'' energy and related businesses. Focused particularly on expanding domestic and international markets, and advocating for legislation to promote widespread use of the technology. ''American Solar Energy Society'' [http://www.ases.org/ ''www.ases.org]' The American Solar Energy Society (ASES) is a national organization dedicated to advancing the use of solar energy for the benefit of U.S. citizens and the global environment. ASES promotes the widespread near-term and long-term use of solar energy. ''Northeast Sustainable Energy Association'' www.nesea.org The Northeast Sustainable Energy Association (NESEA) is a regional membership organization focused on promoting the understanding, development, and adoption of energy conservation and non-polluting, renewable energy technologies. Solar Energy International'' [http://www.solarenergy.org/ ''www.solarenergy.org]' SEI works cooperatively with grassroots and development organizations to meet sustainable development goals with renewable energies. SEI provides education and training to decision makers, technicians and users of renewable energy sources. SEI also provides the expertise to plan, engineer and implement sustainable development projects. ''NABCEP www.nabcep.org NABCEP is the national certification organization for professional installers in the field of renewable energy. It is basically the standard for certified installers. Northeast Sustainable Energy Association'' www.nesea.org The Northeast Sustainable Energy Association (NESEA) is a regional membership organization focused on promoting the understanding, development, and adoption of energy conservation and non-polluting, renewable energy technologies. The renewable energy sector and specifically solar technology, is becoming a rapidly burgeoning industry in our modern world. The energy crisis is here and everyone is looking for answers. People everywhere from to high end eco architects to the modern handy-man, are embracing the technology and are actively seeking engineering know-how on the subject. SolarTown, LLC - http://www.solartown.com/ SolarTown is an e-commerce store and community, aiming to become the premier destination for all things solar online. Our community makes it easy to learn about the advantages of solar energy, as well as what you need to purchase if you're going solar. SolarTown distributes a wide variety of solar products - everything from modules to solar backpacks - to businesses, organizations, and homes accross the country and overseas. External Links Solar Energy For Your Home by David Findley - McGraw-Hill Green Guru Guides Renewable Energies For Your Home by Russel Gehrke - McGraw-Hill Green Guru Guides Advantages of Solar Energy Category:Environmental Issues Category:Science and Technology Category:Renewable energy Category:Solar energy